Package
by rkfollower
Summary: Shuuhei leaves a package for Matsumoto from the living world. How would Hitsugaya react to this? HitsuXMatsu. First Bleach Fic. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read. Totally fine with it.


This is my first Bleach-fic so I'm still trying to figure out how things work here. I've also been in a block this past month so forgive me if this doesn't make sense.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th squad of the Gotei 13, sat quietly behind his desk, busy doing his and his fukutaicho's paperwork when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." he ordered evenly.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-taicho!" the 9th division lieutenant greeted formally.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho…" the white-haired captain acknowledges. "What is it that you need?"

"Uhmm…." Shuuhei stammered, looking around the room. "I was actually looking for Rangiku-san."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow towards the man, and then answered. "She's not here yet."

"Oh…" the Hisagi scratched his head. _Of course, Rangiku wasn't there yet. She never went to work on time. _"I guess I'll just leave this at her desk then." He motioned to a neatly wrapped package in his hands.

"What is that?" Hitsugaya asked. He was curious to why the 9th division fukutaicho was leaving a gift for _his _second-in-command.

"It's just something I got for Rangiku-san from the living world." Hisagi answered. "Sorry for disturbing you sir. I'll be leaving now."

Hitsugaya didn't respond to Shuuhei's farewell. He just kept a steady gaze at the retreating man. Now if only looks could kill…

Later that day….

"Good Morning Taicho!" greeted a busty strawberry-blond woman as she entered the administrative office of the 10th division.

"It's already afternoon, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya responded without his eyes leaving the paperwork he was doing. "You're late… again."

"Well, I would have been here earlier, if somebody hadn't kept me up all night, last night." She spat as she took her place on the sofa.  
Hitsugaya blushed deeply ate her statement, remembering their _activities_ the previous night.

The captain looked up from his work toward Matsumoto's desk, thinking she was there. But she wasn't and all he saw was the package Hisagi left earlier that day. This memory made his blood boil all over again.

"By the way, Hisagi-fukutaicho left something for you earlier. It's on your desk." Toshiro told his companion in an even tone.

Rangiku quickly got up from her position and walked towards her desk. A smile crept into her face as she opened the box and saw its contents.

A million thoughts ran into Hitsugaya's head when he saw her reaction to the gift. He just couldn't let these thought be left unsaid.

"I see he still hasn't given up on you…"

"What did you say taicho?" The busty woman asked, confusion was read all over her face.

"I said he still hasn't given up on you, even though you already told him that friendship is the only thing you can offer him. I can see he's trying to win you over by bringing gift over from the living world." He finished. His breathing was uneven because of his attempts to keep his cool.

Rangiku's smile widened as she watched and listened to he captain's rant. She never thought that Hitsugaya Toshiro was the jealous type. She could just let this chance of teasing him pass her by.

"Aww…" she cooed. "Is my Toshiro-kun Jealous?"

Hitsugaya blushed. _Damn!_ He thought. She just knew him too well, but he didn't need to tell her that.

"I am not!" he lied.

"Oh… but you are!" Matsumoto walked towards the blushing captain and hugged him fro behind. "But I can't any reason why you should be. I'm already yours and I don't plan on leaving you for like… I don't know, forever?"

Toshiro blushed so more.

"Besides," She continued. "Those are not for me…. They're for you!"

"What?!" was Hitsugaya's surprise reaction.

Matsumoto released him from her hugged to walk towards the package in question. She placed it in front of Toshiro to show him that it was indeed filled with….

"Mangas?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Yup." Rangiku smiled at his reaction. "I remember you looking at them during our stay in the living world. But because we were so busy preparing for the war and stuff; you weren't able to get them. When I heard Shuuhei was going to the living world for a mission, I asked him to get these for you.

Hitsugaya went by his gifts like a little child as Matsumoto watched him with delight.

"Thank you, Rangiku." He suddenly said.

"You're welcome, Toshiro."

* * *

Again, this is my first fic so I don't really know how this went. So please tell me. I will greatly appreciate it. :)


End file.
